


La Luna de Miel

by thehoyden



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were still in the honeymoon phase, so it was probably to be expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Luna de Miel

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [](http://lynnmonster.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lynnmonster.livejournal.com/)**lynnmonster** for the beta, and for egging me on.

It started fairly innocuously.

Kakashi had a mission that day, and since he was actually up and about, he walked Iruka to the Academy. Iruka would admit to being a little touched by the gesture, because it was awfully nice to walk with Kakashi on a bright morning. It seemed silly that such a little thing would make his heart do double-time, but they were still in the honeymoon phase, so it was probably to be expected. Iruka didn't think they'd separated more than a few minutes at a time in the three days since months of looking had given way to a steamy clinch in the alley outside Ichiraku. It seemed like Kakashi kept pulling him into the bedroom, except for those times when they didn't even _make_ it to the bedroom, and it had been a weekend of calling out for food and trying to prevent Kakashi from molesting him while he paid the delivery boy.

God, his reputation was probably suffering immensely.

So Kakashi saw him to his classroom, whereupon the goodbye kiss commenced, although Iruka thought it was really more like goodbye making out, and they really ought to close the door if they were going to...

There was a high-pitched noise from nearby, kind of like a muffled squeak.

Iruka broke the liplock with Kakashi to look over and see Ebisu, Konohamaru's tutor and bodyguard, clutching his nose while a few drops of blood escaped to spatter on the floor.

Briefly torn between embarrassment and practicality, Iruka regretfully drew away from Kakashi to fetch tissues and instruct Ebisu to tilt his head back.

"Thang gyu," Ebisu said, staunching the blood flow.

Iruka turned back to Kakashi, who had pulled his mask up. "Um, so..."

Kakashi pulled him out of the classroom and into the hallway, which was deserted. "I should be gone for about five days. No worrying, you hear me?"

"Of course not," Iruka scoffed, although they both knew it was a lie.

"You be careful too," Kakashi said after a moment, the tenderness of his voice at odds with his firm grip on Iruka's shoulders. "I'll see you soon." He pulled his mask down again and kissed Iruka, starting out gentle but ending up sort of desperately fierce.

"Go and come back," Iruka replied, a little breathless. He leaned in for another kiss - just one more.

"I'm leaving," Kakashi said, after they came apart for air. And then he dove right back in, pushing Iruka against the wall.

"You should get going," Iruka suggested, although he didn't know why, and was seriously wondering why he'd bothered to come to work at all.

The thump inside the classroom finally broke the cycle, and when Iruka peeked in the doorway, he saw Ebisu lying flat on the floor. "Oh, for heaven's sake," he muttered. And when he turned back, Kakashi was gone.

"Maybe we should take you to see the nurse," Iruka said, after Ebisu was sitting upright again.

"No! I have to...I have to sit in on class today. I hope I won't be in the way, Iruka-sensei," Ebisu said.

Iruka did a quick check of the vicinity, and then whispered, "Is there some danger to Konohamaru?"

Ebisu just looked at him for a moment, and then whispered back, "I can't be sure, but it pays to be mindful of even the slightest threat."

"You can count on me!" Iruka said, clapping Ebisu on the shoulder. The man looked dazed, but it was probably the blood loss.

***

Class that morning passed fairly uneventfully, even though Iruka's attention kept wandering, and he couldn't help but feel like the very positive recent developments in his personal life were plastered all over his face.

It really didn't help that there was a love bite just under the sleeve of his shirt, which he kept seeing every time he raised his hand to write on the chalkboard.

As class was wrapping up, Iruka saw Kurenai at the door, holding a folder. After he had gathered all the papers off his desk, he joined her and asked, "Can I help you with something?"

Kurenai smiled gratefully. "If you'd come with me to the canteen, I'd like to get your thoughts on this student."

Iruka, feeling rather pleased at being consulted, readily joined her for lunch, where they discussed one of the genin who had graduated last year.

"Well, I really should be heading to the mission desk," Iruka said, looking at the time.

"Oh, I have to go there, too," Kurenai said. "Shall we?"

Once inside the mission room, Iruka noticed that Asuma was sitting behind the desk.

"I thought Hara-san was on duty today?" Iruka inquired politely, wondering if he'd gotten the schedule mixed up.

"She asked me to switch shifts," Asuma said around the cigarette in his mouth. When no further information was forthcoming, Iruka assumed her absence had something to do with the fact that Hara Chizuko was almost seven months pregnant, and it was probably something men didn't really want to know anything about.

As the office closed for the day, Anko stuck her head in the doorway. "Asuma, Iruka! We're going out! Hurry up!"

Iruka thought of the papers he had yet to grade. "I really shouldn't..."

"No excuses!" Anko caroled. "We've already reserved the place - we're going to drink, eat, and drink some more!"

"But it's a _Monday_," Iruka protested as Anko pulled him out of his chair.

"You should be more sociable, Iruka, or everyone will think you hate them," Anko scolded him.

Iruka felt himself blush. It was true that he'd been a little hard to get a hold of the past several days. And so Asuma locked up, and off they went.

***

"In you go," Ibiki said gruffly.

"Thank you," Iruka said, clutching at the doorframe. "I'm so sorry, Ibiki-sensei - I honestly didn't think I had that much to drink."

Ibiki coughed slightly. "Make sure you drink some water."

"I will," Iruka promised, and stumbled into the house. Two glasses of water and several preemptive painkillers later, he fell into bed.

His pillow still smelled like Kakashi. He nuzzled it and smiled, and then promptly passed out.

***

The next morning, Maito Gai showed up on Iruka's doorstep.

Iruka peered at him blearily. It was way too early, and he was far too hungover for Gai-sensei.

"Iruka-sensei!" Gai said, flashing him his trademark smile. The sparkle made Iruka's head hurt.

"May I help you with something?" Iruka said, his teeth clenched.

"Actually, it is I who am here to help you!" Gai said. He held up Iruka's bag, which Iruka realized he must have left at the bar last night.

"Thank you," Iruka said after a moment. "Really, Gai-sensei, you didn't have to come all this way--"

"But now that I am here, allow me the pleasure of making breakfast for you! I am no master chef, but I have diligently honed my skills, and I think you will find that I make a very stylish and delicious breakfast!" Gai said, leaning in and winking.

"Okay, whatever," Iruka said, trying not to wince. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"I promise you this, Iruka-sensei -- it will be ready in no more than thirteen and a half minutes!" Gai said from the kitchen.

"Make it stop," Iruka muttered, swallowing more painkillers and stumbling into the bathroom.

***

By the third day, Iruka started to get suspicious.

He decided to try an experiment. He gave Ebisu the slip after class, heading off to the men's room and then climbing out the window. No sooner had he rounded the corner than Ibiki emerged from the shadows to ask Iruka if he was available for an extra shift at the mission desk this week.

Iruka could count on one hand the number of times Ibiki had approached him for anything, much less office scheduling. Ibiki saw him to the mission room, where the scheduled chuunin was nowhere to be found, and Kurenai was sitting behind the desk.

Iruka took a deep breath and worked his shift, as though he did not suspect that he was being stalked by jounin. Assuming he _was_ being stalked. Iruka tried to think of some reason, something he might have done that would warrant the top ninja of Konoha trailing after his every move.

Asuma saw him home, and Iruka graded papers and tried very hard not to lose his cool. Kakashi would be home in two days. If it hadn't stopped by then, he would ask his lover to find out what the hell was going on. Iruka really didn't think he'd broken any laws, or was under suspicion for anything, but it was probably best to cooperate for now and not tip them off.

***

He might have remained in the dark, but fortunately for him, Gai had problems keeping his voice at an appropriate level around Kakashi.

"Kakashi! My eternal rival, you've returned a day early!" Iruka heard Gai say.

Iruka rubbed his eyes, having been startled out of sleep by Gai's exclamation. He came to two conclusions: one, Kakashi was home. Two, Gai was on his doorstop.

_Why_ was Gai on his doorstep? It was six in the morning, for crying out loud.

Iruka crept toward the door and flattened himself against the wall beside it.

"Any problems?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka could swear he heard Gai give Kakashi a thumbs-up. "None at all! Your precious one is safe and sound. Although, if I may say -- it was not very _sporting_ of you to give such short notice, but never fear -- we managed with flair!"

"Flair, huh," Kakashi said. "Well, sorry, it was kind of a last minute thing. I just...I couldn't leave him unprotected."

Iruka's eyes widened. Kakashi had arranged for a jounin guard? For _him_?

He wasn't sure if he was going to kill Kakashi, for thinking Iruka couldn't take care of himself, or kiss him, for caring enough to go overboard.

Iruka could hear Gai sniffling outside. "Truly, my rival, your springtime of love is so moving! Such devotion! Such purity of _feeling_!"

"Yeah, okay. If you'll take off, I can go upstairs and get a lot more feeling done before a certain somebody has to be off to the Academy."

Iruka wrenched the door open. "You," he said to Kakashi, "inside." He turned to glare at Gai. "And you, go someplace else, please."

Once the door was shut, Iruka still hadn't decided whether he wanted to kiss Kakashi, or yell at him. So he did both.

He pushed Kakashi against the wall and yanked his mask down, before pushing their lips together in a hard kiss. "I can't -- believe -- you did that," he said in between kisses, before sticking his tongue down Kakashi's throat and pushing their hips together.

"Are you mad?" Kakashi whispered in his ear, before nibbling on the lobe and sliding his hands inside Iruka's sleeping pants to cup his ass with both hands.

Iruka rocked his hips against Kakashi's and kissed him again, sloppy and messy and so good. "I thought they were -- unh -- stalking me."

"Well, they were," Kakashi said, before turning Iruka around to face the wall, and yanking Iruka's pants down.

"I can take care of myself, and -- god, just _hurry up_, it's been four days and I--"

"I'm working on it," Kakashi said, sounding very strained. Iruka heard a zipper being pulled open, and then he felt Kakashi push lubed fingers inside him.

Iruka growled and pushed back. "Forget that, just --"

"Okay," Kakashi gasped, and pulled his fingers out, shoved his cock in, and pounded Iruka until Iruka came all over the wall and Kakashi bit Iruka's shoulder and groaned as his hips slowed to a stop.

"I just," Kakashi began, still breathing heavily. He was still in Iruka, still holding Iruka, his lips moving against the nape of Iruka's neck. "I just worried. I know you can take care of yourself. But the enemies I have left are still alive for a reason, and I couldn't stand to leave you behind without some insurance."

"I want to see you," Iruka said, and Kakashi obediently pulled out and let Iruka turn around in his arms. "I can take care of myself, but if it makes you feel better, we can work something out when you're gone. It was misguided, but still sort of...sweet."

Kakashi was looking at him like he was the most amazing thing ever. "I missed you," he breathed.

"Missed you too," Iruka said, nuzzling his face. "I'm calling off work."

"You are?" Kakashi said, almost purring.

"We're going upstairs. We're going to do that again, but slower. And with less yelling," Iruka said, giving Kakashi his best attempt at smoldering look.

"We'll see about that yelling part," Kakashi said, his voice promising all sorts of things that were bound to leave Iruka sticky and exhausted.

They almost ran upstairs to the bedroom.

***

Skin against skin was a relief, a blessing, and Iruka was pretty sure that at some point, they would stop spending all their free time in bed, but it wasn't happening yet.

"Need a bigger bed," Kakashi mumbled into Iruka's neck, before licking a stripe down the tendon. "With a good headboard."

"Why?" Iruka asked, writhing against him. "So you can tie me up and spank me?"

Kakashi drew back to see if he was serious, and then looked heavenward. "Thank you for this meal," he said piously, and Iruka laughed a little, despite himself.

"Or I could tie you up and spank you," Iruka suggested, running his hands up Kakashi's sides.

"Keep talking like that, and you're not going to leave this bed, let alone go out to buy a new one," Kakashi said fervently.

"Promises, promises," Iruka said. "You know, when I said do it slower, I didn't mean you could stop."

Kakashi gave him a grin that was positively wolfish. "You're so _pushy_," he said appreciatively. And then he licked his way down Iruka's chest, stopping to dip his tongue in Iruka's navel. "Put your hands up above your head, and keep them there," he said. The gravelly purr in that instruction made Iruka shiver a little, and he was only too happy to comply.

When Kakashi wrapped his lips around Iruka's erection, Iruka drew in a shuddering breath and met Kakashi's eyes, which were hungry like it had been months, and not a few days. The honeymoon phase might not last, but as long as Kakashi kept looking at him like that, Iruka figured they would be okay.

He wanted it to last, but Kakashi was entirely too talented with his lips and his tongue. Iruka could feel his heels dig into the mattress and his toes curl with how good it was, so good that he could only pant and thrust up helplessly while Kakashi's forearm across his abdomen kept him pinned to the bed.

If it had been anybody else, Iruka might have warned them, but he'd already learned that Kakashi didn't want warnings, and didn't believe in tit for tat -- Kakashi only believe in more, more, more. So he tensed and came hard with a choked cry, and Kakashi swallowed and sucked him gently through to the shuddering end.

Kakashi looked up, and licked his lips in such a blatantly lascivious manner that Iruka wondered where he was going to find the energy to go again, but knew from experience that he would.

"And you kept your hands right where I told you to," Kakashi said admiringly. "I like to reward good behavior."

"So do I," Iruka said, and urged Kakashi back up the bed. "I find it's very...motivational in the learning process."

Kakashi grinned and leaned down for a sloppy kiss. "Really? I have some reference material you might like to borrow, sensei."

"Oh my god, you have schoolboy fantasies, don't you?" Iruka said with a mock-groan.

"It's on the list," Kakashi said, and then moaned a little when Iruka scooted down to lick at his nipples. "But it's a pretty -- _mmm_ \-- pretty big list. Itemized."

"I bet," Iruka said, laughing a little as he reached down to curl one hand around Kakashi. He only got in a few strokes before Kakashi made an impatient noise and settled himself in between Iruka's thighs again. He touched the back of Iruka's knees, and said, "Can I? I know we just --"

Iruka pulled his knees up to his chest. "You know where the lube is."

Kakashi stared at him openmouthed, like he'd won the jackpot. "It's always the quiet ones," he said wonderingly.

When Kakashi finally slid inside, Iruka found he was less achingly desperate for it than during their encounter near the front door, but that meant he could better appreciate the kisses that Kakashi dropped on his face, could watch the way Kakashi's face contorted in pleasure as Kakashi thrust in, long and slow, could feel the play of muscles where his hands rested on Kakashi's back. Iruka reached down to jerk himself off as Kakashi sped his rhythm up, and Kakashi hissed, "_Yes_," and sat back on his knees, thrusting up and in, and it was enough to make Iruka's eyes squeeze shut as his orgasm took him by surprise.

When his eyes opened again, Kakashi was lying plastered against his side, one hand resting on Iruka's stomach, looking very pleased with himself.

"Um," Iruka said intelligently. "Did you?"

Kakashi's grin just spread wider. "Oh yeah. And you -- I can't believe you actually _passed out_."

"Give me a break," Iruka groaned. "I'm not used to coming three times before --" he checked the clock -- "eight in the morning."

"I can fix that," Kakashi said.

Iruka tried to think of something intelligent to say, but he was distracted by what was, frankly, a fatuous smile on Kakashi's face. "So you asked everyone to keep an eye on me?" he said after a moment.

Kakashi ducked his head. "Well, yes. It's not a really unusual request. Although the conditions I asked for may have been...overly diligent."

Iruka snorted. "Look, you know best what kind of threat we're talking about, but I won't be trailed every minute of every day again. Can we compromise on some sort of check-in system? That way I don't feel like I'm being stalked, but everyone still knows I'm okay."

"Deal," Kakashi said easily. He reached down and hauled the blanket up from the foot of the bed and tucked it around them.

Iruka felt drowsy and pleasantly, wonderfully exhausted. Which was probably what led him to remembering what Gai had said, and murmuring, "'Precious one,' huh?"

He thought Kakashi might freeze up at that, but Kakashi just held him tighter. "Springtime of our love, and all that."

Iruka thought he could feel Kakashi smiling against the nape of his neck, and knew that he was smiling pretty widely, too. The honeymoon period might not last forever, but _damn_.


End file.
